User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 686 Prediction
Chapter 686: Snow-Snow Fruit PG 1 *Monet:*flies back and smiles at Zoro* *Zoro:*dashes at her and x slashes at her* *Monet:*flies up to avoid him* *Zoro:*looks up and blocks a slash from her ice swords* PG 2 *Monet: fufufu. You realy think you can handle me "Pirate Hunter"? *Zoro:*pushes her back* Yep! *appears above her and slashes down with both swords* Ultra Ot'''oro!! *Monet:*tries to block but her wings are cut off as she crashes to the ground* *Nami: Did he do it? *Monet:*burst up with snow* '''PG 3 *Monet:*grins at Zoro as her wings reform themselves* So you can use haki? As expected. *Zoro:*glares* .... *Monet:*closes her wings and looks at him* I better go all out or else I'll die. Snow Hunt. *she vanishes in a burst of snow. *Zoro:!! PG 4 *Monet:*hovers above him shadowed* *Zoro:*jumps away from falling icicles raining down* *Monet:*giggles and kicks at Zoro with her talons* *Zoro:*blocks the shadowed strike without turning his head* *Nami:*looks around* where is she?! *Robin:*holding her shoulder* everywhere. *Nami: huh? PG 5 *Zoro:*blocks a barrage of strikes coming from all directions with his 2 sword style* *Monet:*smiles while still shadowed* *Chopper: I can't see her, but I can smell her. Why? *Robin: this is what makes the Snow-Snow fruit deadly. It's not as destructive as most Logia abilities, but.... *Monet: *grabs Zoro by his arms* *Zoro:!!! PG 6 *Monet:* throws him to a wall* *Chopper: Zoro!! *Robin: Its true power deals in assasination. *Monet:*stands infront of Zoro shadowed, then reveals herself* Give up yet? *Zoro:*stands up and looks at her bored* Why? Because of some little cold? *Monet:*shadows herself again* Still heated for battle huh? I can change that. Fufufu. PG 7 *Tashigi:*looks back while running* Where is "Black Leg"? *Marine: He's still kicking people up to the front!! *Sanji:*kicks some more marines* Hurry up damn it!! *Shinokuni:*appears a foot away from Sanji* *Sanji:!!! PG 8 *Marines: Bro!!! *Sanji:*uses Sky Walk to escape above their heads* Stop calling for me damn it!! Just keep running!!! *Marines:*run away* *Sanji:*thinks to himself* This gas is getting annoying. It'll fill up the whole building in no time. I need to make an actual plan and fast. PG 9 *Law:*is about to be hit by one of Vergo's blowdarts* Shambles '''*swaps out with a pipe and avoids the explosion* *Vergo:*blocks another strike from Smoker's jutte without looking* *Smoker:*is kicked in the gut and crashes to the railing* *Vergo:*appears infront of him to attack with a blowdart* *Smoker:!!! '''PG 10 *Law:*touches his back and zaps him* Counter Shock *Vergo:*is zapped and misfires upward* *Law:!!! PG 11 *Vergo:*grabs his head and slams his head to the ground* *Smoker:*haki punches him in the face* *Vergo:*crashes into the railing and gets up* *Law:*gets up to one knee* damn. PG 12 *Zoro:*pants* *pants* *Monet:*strikes infront of him* *Zoro:*deflects her kick and dashes at her with his swords sheathed but holding them* Two-Sword Style Iai..... *Monet:!!! PG 13 *Zoro:*appears behind her with his swords still being sheathed* Rashomon Gekken!! *Monet:*appears cut and passes out while her and Zoro are in a Moses water divide picture, but with SNOW!!* PG 14 *Caesar: MONET WAS BEAT?!!!! *Monet:*knocked out* *Zoro:*epic panel* Like i said, just a little snow. PG 15 *Tashigi/Marines:*runs into the room* The gas is coming!!! *Zoro's group:!!! *'Time estimated for B Block to be filled with Shinokuni gas: 15 minutes.' PG 16 *Caesar:*sees an explosion from where his subordnites are standing* huh?! Now what? *CC men:*some fly away* *???: You lay there and rest Momo. *???:Im not ti- *sleeps* *Caesar: You again?! PG 17 *Luffy:*holds his hat on his head as it overshadows his eyes* *Momonosuke:*sleeps at his feet* *Caesar:"STAWHAT" LUFFY!!!! END Category:Blog posts